


Tealight Candle

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Crush, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, awkward silence, fluff kinda?, restaurant, series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Have you ever felt desperately awkward around your crush?So has John Watson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Series One Restaurant Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/257684) by BBC. 



> My first Johnlock fic! (Drabble?) based on https://youtu.be/-mYpOEqGBCo 
> 
> I imagined what John was thinking throughout most of the canon conversation. It's awkward, funny and a little bit cute.
> 
> I don't often write ships and I have never attempted either John or Sherlock. This is simply just a try-out and shouldn't be taken too seriously.
> 
> I hope that you gain enjoyment from this. Thanks for reading! xx

Small beads of sweat on his back, his heart racing, he pondered on whether or not he should ask. They had the only been living together for a short amount of time.  
What if his voice cracked? What if he stuttered and made himself obvious? 

"Sherlock!" A bulky man, dressed in formal wear approached the table. He shook the flat mates hand.  
"Anything on the menu. Whatever you want, free. On the house, for you and for your date."  
*Shit!*  
What made him think that they were dating? Did he look at Sherlock too often? Was his sweat visible? Should he defend himself?

"I'm not his date!"  
Ignored.

"I'll get a candle for the table...", the bulky man winks, "...small romantic!"

"I- I'm not his date!"

A small white tea light candle is placed between him and Sherlock.  
*Oh God!*  
"...Thanks."

*Silence. Utter silence. Fuck! Look at the menu! Think of something to say!*

"People don't have arch enemies."

The dark haired flats mate finally responds, "... I'm sorry?"

"Er... in real life. There are no... arch enemies in real life. Doesn't happen."

"Doesn't it? Sounds a bit dull. What do real people have then? In their real lives?"

*Should he? Should he take the chance?*

"Friends. People they know. People they like, people they don't like..."

*Here it is. Take a breath. Don't look at him.*

"...girlfriends, boyfriends..."

"Yes, well, as I was saying, dull."

*Do it John!*

"You... don't have a girlfriend then?"

"Girlfriend? No. Not really my area."

*Wait what?!*

"...Alright."

*Go on!*

"Do you have a... a boyfriend? Which is fine by the way."

"Fine? I know it's fine."

"... so you've got a boyfr-"

"No."

*He's catching on! Laugh it off!*

"... right ... okay ... haha ... you're unattatched ... just like me ..."

Silence.  
*Why'd you do it? Dear God why did you have to do it this early?*

"John... um, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work and while I'm flattered by your-"

"No."

"... your interest, I'm-"

"Ahem. No. I'm not... asking. Um, no!"


End file.
